


Night flight

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 警惕所有在夜间航班上戴着兔耳帽和染了橘发的人。
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 2





	Night flight

尹斗俊莫名觉得心情有些烦躁。

下午提前三个小时左右到羽田的时候天气还很晴朗，结果等办好登记手续入了关，乌云就像来刻意嘲笑他的好心情一样及时冒了出来，伴随着广播飞往首尔的航班延误消息的温柔女声，让这个三十岁的男人不得不成熟且疲惫地叹了口气，接受自己被困在机场的时间即将远超飞行时间的事实。

好在他随身携带的行李并不多，回程也不算急，只需要买杯咖啡然后找个地方坐下来安安静静地继续工作或者看一两部外国电影消磨时间就可以。尹斗俊整理了一下自己的背包，给电脑接上充电宝之后拉上拉链，挑了一家就近的星巴克，排到了大概有十几个人的小队伍的队尾。

机场内的气温不低，事实上他已经觉得有点热了，但他最近胃不是很好，所以快要排到他的时候他依然在冰美式还是热拿铁，以及要不要配一块鸡胸三明治或者玛芬蛋糕之类的问题上犹豫。

“呀，快说啊，你要喝什么？”

突然他身后有个声音这样说着，同时还打到了他的手肘。尹斗俊顿时感到一阵没来由的怒意，看在还没轮到他点单的份上这个人催什么催！想这么抱怨于是满脸凶相地转过身，结果下一秒才想到他有可能并不是在和自己说。一定是尹斗俊刚刚转身的动作太大吓到了这个——他看着男孩脑袋上戴着一个最近很流行的那种耳朵会动的白兔帽子，刚才应该就是这个东西打到了他的手肘——小朋友，对方放下手机茫然又无辜的样子让尹斗俊产生了一丝负罪感。

“...啊，抱歉，我刚刚是不是碰到您了？”

小白兔，尹斗俊忍不住在五秒钟之前脑中生成的外号上加了一个“小”字，用流利的日语说。他有一张圆圆的娃娃脸，对于男生来说稍显矮小的体格，以及在意识到自己微不足道的小小过失时睁大眼睛有点张皇的样子让尹斗俊觉得他实在很贴这个外号。他的手机还亮着，停留在保持语音通话的页面，证实了尹斗俊刚刚的猜想。

“没事，”他索性用韩语回答。虽然并没有真的听懂，但看小白兔的表情也足够猜出来他在说什么。“只是听到你在说韩语所以想回头看看。”

“啊，是吗......”

这不是一个说得过去的答案，因为小白兔的眼神里明晃晃地写着别骗人了你明明就是介意被打到，“原来您也是韩国人”这么说着露出的表情，也完全是已经过了在异国他乡遇到本国人而感到兴奋的那种年纪时的样子。不是小孩子了啊，尹斗俊感到尴尬的同时想着，不是小孩子为什么要带这种可可爱爱的帽子，会让人误解的耶——

特别是，用那双大眼睛看着别人的时候，还翘起了其中一只兔耳朵的样子。太有欺骗性了吧，黄牌警告。

小白兔的两只手都乖乖地放在前面握着手机，所以很明显是被后面的人捏住了帽子上垂下来的兔爪。尹斗俊在心里哇哦了一声，看着小白兔身后染了一头橘发的男人——他决定叫他胡萝卜——从队尾一边小心翼翼地道歉一边插队进来，然后凑上去搂住了小白兔的脖子。力道不轻，有点饿虎扑食的意味（...但明明你自己才是要被兔子吃掉的胡萝卜吧，他想），扑得小白兔差点撞到自己身上。

小白兔看起来完完全全就是一只受惊的兔子。尹斗俊伸手扶了他一下，这时店员在提醒下一位客人了，于是他拍了拍小白兔的胳膊适当表达了一下没事不用谢的意思，转过头去点单那杯他终于选择好的热拿铁。

“不要突然偷袭我你这家伙！...好丢脸啊真是的！”小白兔的口气听起来超级生气但还是压低了声音，只是离得真的很近的尹斗俊依然能听得一清二楚。

“一点也不会丢脸啊，明明就很可爱。...你丢脸也是可爱的那种丢脸，哈哈哈。”低沉一点的嗓音大概是胡萝卜，后面伴随着一阵实在是有些魔性的笑声。他回头瞥了一眼，刚刚好像没注意到，但胡萝卜其实也是个挺眉目清秀的男人？看起来比小白兔大一些，幼稚地嘲笑起对方来没完没了，还笑得那么恣意，眼睛都眯起来了，结果居然害羞到要用手挡着嘴——

“您的姓氏是？”

“噢，”尹斗俊收回目光，有点尴尬地摸了下鼻子。“...尹。”

“好的，尹先生，请您到旁边稍等片刻，马上做好。”

尹斗俊挂着礼貌性的微笑接过小票，给后面两个还在打闹拌嘴的人腾出地方。他漫不经心又控制不住地往两个人的方向又看了一眼，胡萝卜还是没有放过他的好朋友，一下下捏着帽子上的兔爪，小白兔则是在前面气鼓鼓地一边压着抖动的兔耳朵一边点单。

“我要这个，然后还有一杯......”

——唔，点了豆浆拿铁和摩卡星冰乐。尹斗俊有点想笑，真是很适合小朋友的口味啊。

他占到了一个为数不多的空座，座位有一点窄，桌上只够勉强放好咖啡和背包。小白兔和胡萝卜似乎原本也打算坐下来，但是环绕了一圈发现没有两人一起的空位就离开了。不知道是不是错觉，尹斗俊总觉得小白兔走之前好像对着自己的方向点了点头。但等他反应过来从电脑屏幕里抬头的时候，那两个人早就走得背影都看不到了。

再见啦，小白兔。他抱着百分之0.01的遗憾想。啊，或许刚刚应该问问他是哪里人再多聊几句的。

这个愿望在登机后看到邻座的两个人是谁的时候实现了。命运让他再次遇到了这对草食系捕食链组合——胡萝卜站在挨着过道的位子前收拾东西，小白兔则正在努力把一个相机包在对面的行李舱上放好。

为什么又反过来了，难道这个小矮子的身高更适合放东西吗。

尹斗俊在心里摇了摇头，走过去帮踮着脚的小白兔把相机包稳稳地放好，然后把自己的背包放在旁边。

“谢谢...”小白兔抬起头，眼里的局促在看到尹斗俊的脸时变成了惊讶。他明明没再戴着那个兔耳帽，柔顺的黑发却使他看起来更加年幼了。“——啊，是你？”

“对，又是我，好巧。”尹斗俊看了一眼机票上的座位，又看了看那排的座椅上的胡萝卜和占着位子的兔耳帽。“更巧的是，我好像是，35B...你们中间的那个位子？”

小白兔的小脸凑过来确认了一下他的座位号。如果尹斗俊没看错的话，他的眼睛一下子弯了起来。“等一下，要是是这样的话，虽然有点麻烦你，”大概是尹斗俊看起来比较好说话而且之前见过一面的缘故，小白兔的口吻轻快了不少，尾音也明朗地上扬起来。“但你可以和我们换个座位吗？靠窗还是过道都可以——”

“没问题，”这不是什么刁难的要求，秉着成人之美的原则尹斗俊爽快地答应下来。“我和你换，你坐中间我坐靠窗？”

“好，”小白兔快乐地微笑着点头的样子令尹斗俊发现他完全不需要兔耳帽的可爱加成，因为这真的是一个本来就很可爱的男孩子。“谢谢你。”

他们从狭小的经济舱过道一齐往回走。胡萝卜已经在靠过道的位子上坐好了，尹斗俊从他腿前艰难地挤过去，最里面的座位上放着小白兔的兔耳帽，他正准备拿起来还给身后的人，被胡萝卜先一步够到兔爪的部位抓了回去。

“谁让你摘下来了？”小白兔刚坐好胡萝卜就凑过去重新给他戴帽子，被小白兔灵活地挣脱开了。

“...你不是说好了只戴到走完机场吗？”

“打赌的时候说是走完机场，可是没说走完羽田还是仁川。”胡萝卜振振有词。

“我们在飞机上了，”小白兔也不依不饶，只是声音里透着藏不住的笑意。“所以现在不作数。”

尹斗俊听着他们像奶猫打架一样软绵绵的推拉听得简直津津有味。胡萝卜好像察觉到了这一点，开口时不再那么大咧咧了，反而贴到小白兔的耳边吹气一样和他说起了不给第三个人听的悄悄话。

“不戴也好，”胡萝卜几乎是用气音在说话。“因为耀燮变成小兔子的时候太可爱了，会有讨厌的坏人盯上你的。”

尹斗俊不知道胡萝卜说了什么，让小白兔咯咯地笑了起来。“我平时难道不可爱吗？”他靠在胡萝卜的肩膀上有一学一地用气音轻声嘟囔。“我们俊亨要慎重发言哦。”

“可爱。等一下就证明给你看你有多可爱。”

啊，关系好的草食系组合有小秘密啦。听不到任何清楚词句的尹斗俊觉得有点无趣，索性闭上了眼睛，他在等待延误的时间里处理好了所有工作，也在餐厅吃了咖喱饭，现在只想好好地，沉沉地睡一觉——

然后就真的睡过去了，醒来的时候口干舌燥，应该是已经错过了饮料派发的时间。周围也是一片漆黑，只有前两排的座位亮着一盏阅读灯，本就不算明亮的光线落到这里也只剩一点摇曳的昏黄。尹斗俊眨了眨眼睛，想告诉旁边的小白兔让一让他想去个洗手间，但是目光只瞥向右手边的方向一点点就立刻缩回去了。

他不得不重新躺回去装作没有醒来，生怕惊动这两个人。至于为什么，因为他们两个，可能，也许，大概，似乎是在......

不是，他们就是在接吻。

——等一下，等一下......所以这两个人其实是一对同性恋人？这是尹斗俊的第一个想法。

哇这里可是公共场合，而且你们旁边还有一个目前暂时处于单身状态的人诶！这是第二个。

......虽然环境很昏暗，而且这个人已经睡着了吧。第三个。

他这个歪着头的别扭角度以及眯起的眼睛并不能帮助他看到什么清晰的画面，只能隐约看到远一些的地方靠在座椅背上微微仰着头的胡萝卜，还有，坐在曲起的腿上从高一点的地方凑上去吻着（吃着）胡萝卜的小白兔。

并不是浅尝辄止的啵啵，而是深深的，长久的接吻，至少尹斗俊听到那一点微弱而暧昧的水声后他们也没有停下来的意思。

真的，绝对不是小孩子，接吻的方式实在太成人了吧！这次的欺骗性高到可以红牌罚下了。现在是第四个。

在他冒出第五个活络的想法之前，胡萝卜睁开了一直闭着的眼睛，好像知道他在看着一样直直地捕捉到尹斗俊半眯眼下的心虚目光。他厚实的嘴唇依然被凶猛的小白兔安静地含着吮吸，尹斗俊不知道为什么他还要在这种时候意味不明地瞥向自己，装作没睡醒赶紧翻身到了背对他们的一侧。

...搞什么，我被一个被人压的胡萝卜头瞪了？

直到尹斗俊冒出第五个想法的同时被分发飞机餐的亮灯彻底叫醒，他才反应过来胡萝卜那个眼神的意思。

“他，是，我，的。”

所以才会露出那种，既像是捕获了猎物，又像是被心爱的捕猎者选中的那种心满意足的眼神吗？

肉麻排斥重度患者尹斗俊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。漫长夜晚里的第二次，他悲哀地觉得心情更加烦躁了。

fin


End file.
